


Bittersweet Endings (Gabriel x Winchester!Reader)

by MagicTinCan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 doesn't let me tag properly, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTinCan/pseuds/MagicTinCan
Summary: The last Winchester is pushed to her limits as she loses everything, whilst Gabriel battles with the choice of a lifetime, that could ultimately save all of the Winchesters and repair all the pain the world has dealt them. But only if he sacrifices the thing most precious to him.





	Bittersweet Endings (Gabriel x Winchester!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry in advance, even as I was writing this, I could feel Gabriel's heart breaking in two and I feel awful that I hurt my favourite boy :( But, it had to be done. Don't get too mad at me, okay?
> 
> Also, terribly sorry about the tags, AO3 doesn't let me tag properly :(

He was unsure what to do, head empty of any semblance of a plan. He'd never experienced an emotion like this before, never known what it felt like to have your heart ripped out of your chest before being haphazardly stuffed back in through the gaping chasm that had been left behind. He had never experienced the soundless words falling dryly on his lips, choking on his own tongue in an attempt to soothe the weighing atmosphere of hopelessness and grief. He hadn't known the feeling of drowning in so many emotions that it turned to a numb so crushing it left him gasping for relief.

Never felt as utterly helpless and human as he did right then.

Gabriel watched as the woman he'd come to call his own let out a shrill cry, cursing the heavens for the cruelty of taking away her only flesh and blood. A feeling of uselessness filled his bones as the woman turned to pleading, begging for an ounce of empathy from the almighty forces controlling their existence. 

There was nothing he could do. His father had never cared enough to answer his prayers before, and this time was no different. No amount of praying could reverse the fact that he'd failed her. 

“Come down here you son of a bitch! And make this right!” She shouted, waving her fist angrily at the sky, determined that someone had to be listening. “After everything, that's the least you could do! You owe it to them!” She added, gesturing wildly at the lifeless corpses of her beloved brothers. “You owe it to me!”

When no answer came, she let out another angry cry before slumping forward and letting the tears overcome her, engulfing every breath she took.

The shaking rise and fall of her shoulders seemed to jolt Gabriel out of his trance, and he cautiously placed a palm to her lower back, rubbing soft circles. Slowly, he bent down, trying his best not to startle her, like he was approaching a stray cat he'd spotted on the street. His free hand wobbled unsurely as he reached out for one of her hands which were busy hiding her face. Carefully, he pried one away from her damp bloodshot eye, causing her to look up at him as he pulled away the other from her right eye. “Gabe-” Her voice cracked as tears once again welled in her e/c eyes. She reached for him, and he understood immediately without any words and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“I'm here, darl.” He soothed, resting his cheek against her dishevelled h/c hair. “I'm here.” 

Y/N choked out a sob, the tears starting back up again. “Sam, Dean…” She pulled him closer, not wanting Gabriel's warmth to leave her as her brothers had. Gabriel wrapped his arms tighter around the woman, knowing space was the exact opposite of what she needed right now. “I can't believe- I can't believe that they're gone.” She cried, feeling as though everything was crumbling around her.

Gabriel's own eyes dampened as memories of the smiles of the Winchester family flooded his brain, filling him with an overwhelming sense of sadness. “I know, I always thought Dean would go out via pie.” He added in an attempt to ease her crushing grief. Gabriel was glad when he heard her emit a small, breathy chuckle.

Sighing, she dragged herself away from him and swiped at her eyes with her palms. Her gaze turned towards her brothers’ bodies and she sighed again. “I suppose we better give them a proper send-off, before Sam's ghost tries to lecture me on angry spirits.” She joked, although there was no humor in her words. 

An uneasy feeling settled in Gabriel's stomach as he watched her stand up, and begin the weighing task of moving Dean's corpse. 

He'd seen that look, seen it so much more than he'd like to admit. Seen the scary calmness after traumatic events that often meant a storm was brewing under the surface of her skin. He knew bad things were coming, lurking just beyond the horizon. He knew that there was only one thing fuelling Y/N, and that was a pure and fiery need for revenge and that it would swallow her whole.

Gabriel's mind frantically spun, chanting “save Y/N” rhythmically as his brain whirled. He needed to save her from herself; he couldn't let the cloud of revenge consume her. Revenge was an ugly thing, turning everything good in your life to into just more reasons to drown yourself in seeking justice. Revenge ate at you until there was nothing left but this emotionless husk of the person you used to be.

An idea struck Gabriel, a plan already forming. He'd save Y/N, even if he had to give up everything he'd come to care about. She was worth too much to him to let her turn into someone she wasn't. 

“Y/N.” The archangel called out, chin held high, earning Y/N's attention. He knew she wouldn't like his plan, she'd fight him on it, arguing that there was some other way. But Gabriel knew those other ways would only end in more suffering and blood, enough blood that it would rival that of a battlefield. 

The woman raised her brows at him, wordlessly prodding him to go on. Gabriel blinked back tears and cleared his throat discreetly, not wanting to worry Y/N. Somehow, she seemed to notice and stood up to move closer. “Gabe.” She soothed, holding her palm to his cheek. Gabriel leaned into her touch, letting his eyes flutter shut, man was he going to miss this. “What's wrong?” 

Tears dribbled down his cheek, which he hastily rubbed away with the back of his hand, letting out a humourless laugh. He looked Y/N in her eyes, seeing the worry present. “I love you so much.” He began, the sting of tears building again as his heart throbbed. He hated how painful this was. “Dad only knows how much I love you.” He added, voice breaking. Y/N thumbed away the tear tracks and Gabriel once again let his lids close. How could he look her in the eye and tell her what he was planning? 

“Gabe, baby, you know you can talk to me.” She reassured, concern evident in her voice. 

Gabriel reminded himself that what he was about to do was for her, so she'd never have to feel a pain so hurtful again. He lifted his hand to cover hers, wrapping his fingers around hers as his whiskey eyes stared into her e/c ones. 

For her.

“I've got to do something, something that I know you're not going to like.” He murmured, watching the alarm light up her features. He was really going to miss her beautiful face with her pretty eyes and cutely expressive mouth. 

“Gabriel-” She hedged uncertainly, but Gabriel cut her off. He couldn't let her talk him out of this, it was too important. 

“I'm so sorry, but I've got to.” He choked, dragging her into a hug. “I'm going to miss you so much.”

Y/N squeezed him back. “Gabe please, you're scaring me.” She drew back and Gabriel got a glimpse at the tears forming along her waterline. “We can talk about this.” She sobbed, finally getting that this was their last goodbye. 

Gabriel took a step back, out of her reach. “I'm so sorry Y/N, I'll love you forever and always.” 

And with that, Gabriel snapped his fingers, changing and sacrificing everything.

°°°

It'd been exactly twenty four years since Gabriel had saved the life of Mary Winchester, resulting in the Winchester siblings growing up to live a normal apple pie life, never learning the truth about the things that went bump in the night. 

As Gabriel often did on the anniversary of the night he'd saved Mary, he went out to grab a drink, and it was for that purpose, that he found himself at the local bar. 

Gabriel beckoned a hand towards the bartender, letting him know he'd run out of shots. The bartender in turn held up the empty bottle of scotch Gabriel had been frequenting, shaking it at him before holding up one finger, signalling he'd be back in a minute. 

The archangel sighed as the bartender ducked into the back room, watching his retreating figure. He often thought about what had become of the Winchester children. He knew Sam had become a successful lawyer, he even owned a firm and had gotten married to Jessica. He'd heard about a couple of Dean's ceremonies where he'd received medals for his bravery in the line of duty and the likes. 

As for Y/N? Well he'd purposely avoided checking in on her. Even thinking about her made his chest hurt. He missed her so much. Her laugh. Her sass. Her kindness. Even the way she organised her dvd collection. Sometimes he wished he'd gotten just a few more minutes with her, but what's done was done.

Gabriel felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to look for the source and suddenly froze like a deer caught in headlights as he caught sight of a very familiar face.

“Uh hi there.” She began, glancing down and playing with her fingers. “I just saw you sitting here all alone and were wondering if you wanted some company.”

He was still in shock as Y/N looked up at him through her lashes and started to panic. “I didn't mean you have to- I don't have to sit here if you don't want.” She flushed, embarrassed that she'd just hit on a complete stranger. Her group of friends sitting at a table nearby giggled.

Gabriel finally remembered how to function and quickly jumped up, grabbing her hands in his. “No, no, no, stay.” He glanced down at their intertwined hands. “I'd like the company.” He added, smiling up at her, earning a bright smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing on my tumblr! (@llawnmas)


End file.
